What Lurks Within the Shadows
by Aaron Aroruas blackwolf777
Summary: Its my first attempt at a horror/gory fanfic, please read and tell me what you think.


What Lurks Within the Shadows (A Requiem of Darkness)

…**Everypony has a darkside that much is true. For some though, they don't realize that they even have one, until it is too late. This is the story of a Pegasus named…Fluttershy. I must warn thee, however, that this tale is something that is not for the faint of heart. But, it is your choice whether to read on, or not. Enjoy… (Sinister laugh)**

This night was another ordinary, boring, night as always. Angel, as well as the rest of the animals, was asleep. Fluttershy was upstairs in her bed, when something woke her. A soft voice, that was barely audible, began to speak. "Fluttershy…" "Fluttershy…" The voice stopped. Then a minute later, the voice began again, louder this time, and sounded distorted, and, yet, familiar. "Fluttershy, wake up…" She awoke, and looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the voice came from. "Wh- who's there?" she said, already trembling. "Come outside…" said the voice. For some reason, it seemed that a strange force caused her to get out of bed, walk down the stairs and outside, all the while her whole body was shaking. It was a full moon, and the night was clear, but something was off. There were no stars in the sky, just a large moon. Even stranger, the moon was crimson red, the color of…blood. It shone brightly, causing the night sky to turn red as well. Her eyes grew wide, with terror, at this terrifying sight, she shut her eyes, and hoped this was a dream. Again, the voice spoke, much louder, and seemed to come from all around her. "Well, well, well. At last we meet, my dear Fluttershy" The voice sounded _very_ familiar. Her eyes shot open, and grew wider with terror. Her heart pounded in her chest, almost as if it was going to jump out of her chest. It was her voice, but it sounded, different. It was evil, and twisted. There was no sweetness or kindness with it, though. It was ice-cold, and eerily calm. Every word that voice spoke, she shivered, with fear. "Wh- where are you?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Down here," said the voice. She did, and all she saw was her…shadow. The shadow moved in front of her, then took the form of a solid black Pegasus, which looked exactly like her, only, without the color. The only noticeable difference was its piercing red eyes, which seemed to stare right through her. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm you," said the shadow. "Well, not exactly. But, I will spare you the details, unless, you'd prefer to hear my tale." Fluttershy nodded. "Well, my name is Lazarus, I come from a place that is not of this plane, and I've been with you for a while now. Tell me, Fluttershy, when were you born? 20 years ago, was it?" Fluttershy nodded slowly. "That was the night, you gained my curse. You see, I am a demon, of sorts, and I attach myself to shadows, of anyone I deem fit, you, in particular." "Why me?" she asked. Lazarus "smiled". "Because, you're, weak-willed, but, you've grown stronger, I've been only able to influence you in minor ways. You know that stare you do? That is my doing, everything you have ever done, that was, mean, or not nice, was because of me. But tonight, is a special night. And why is that, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy shook her head. "Tonight, is the Blood Moon. We demons gain power from it, you see, Luna, who controls the moon, cannot on this night, because of our rulers magic, it overpowers hers, and lets him gain control. The moon is red, because of the magic being used. And tonight, I gain full control of you, Fluttershy." Fluttershy gasped silently. "Every 20 years, it happens. This is first time it will happen to you." Fluttershy shook her head in disbelief; her eyes began to well with tears. "No, no you can't, do that." Lazarus chuckled, "Well, you've no choice. On this night, I must feed to stay alive. If I die, then you will. It's a symbiotic relationship, basically. Besides, it is only for tonight. Tomorrow, you won't remember a thing." Fluttershy started to back away, slowly. "No, I will never give in." she said bravely. Lazarus rolled her eyes. "You can fight all you want, but, it will not do you any good." The demons voice already began to sound weak, and raspy. Lazarus growled, and jumped at Fluttershy, hitting her then disappearing into her body. Instantly Fluttershy felt weak, and fell to the ground. Her body began to change, starting with her wings. They grew into claws, with three sharp points at the end. Her eyes began to glow an ethereal yellow, then the teeth grew into sharp fangs, her mane, became wild, and frayed. Finally, her cutie mark, the butterflies sort of ran together like wet paint, but didn't come off. Lazarus had fully taken over, and turned her, into a monster. The demons voice, had changed, and sounded even more evil than before. On this night, Fluttershy would be known as…Demonshy. "Now, who shall I feast upon, this night?" said Demonshy. She began to walk the streets, fire coming from her hooves, leaving black hoof-marks on the cobblestone streets. Sadly, the streets were empty, and everypony was asleep, but Demonshy was smart, she wouldn't just break into their houses like that. She growled in frustration and kept walking until she reached a familiar cloud-house, then smiled evilly, "Perfect." She managed to sneak in with no trouble at all. Rainbow Dash was fast asleep, she then heard a noise, and woke up to find Fluttershy standing by her bed. The blue Pegasus blinked for a sec. "Fluttershy, what are you doing here? It's late." Demonshy stood there, saying nothing. "Look, I'm going to have to ask you…" She stopped, and blinked again, and saw the changes of Fluttershy's body. "Flu-Fluttershy?" Demonshy smiled wide, baring her white fangs. Rainbow's heart began to pound. Demonshy swiped at her with a claw-wing. Rainbow Dash dodged nimbly, and took off out of her bedroom window. Flying as fast as she could, Rainbow headed for the Everfree Forest, with Demonshy close behind. She was now over the trees, and dove straight down, crashing through the forest canopy, and hit the ground with a thud. Rainbow got up, a shooting pain in her left wing. It was broken and now hearing Demonshy's voice. "Where are you?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. A bush rustled, and Demonshy jumped out, hitting Rainbow with a thud, knocking her down. "Now, just hold still, and this will be quick, and painless." Demonshy used her claw-wings to hold her down. Then quickly, tore at Rainbow's wings, shredding them, causing her to scream in pain. "I love it when you scream in agony." said Demonshy cruelly, giving a twisted laugh. Rainbow Dash kicked with her back legs, knocking Demonshy off balance, then got up, and ran at half-gallop, deeper into the forest. Demonshy shook her head to clear it, and then laughed to herself, "I love a good chase." But, the moon was getting lower in sky. Rainbow Dash felt weak, from the blood loss, as she was running. Her legs got weak, and collapsed underneath her. Surely, she made it far enough away from Demonshy. She heard a sinister laugh come from in front of her. She looked up, and gave a breathless gasp. Demonshy kept laughing. "Rainbow Dash, it has been fun, but, your time is sadly up. You got lucky with that kick back there, which gave you a few more pointless minutes of life to run. So, as I said before, goodbye, Rainbow Dash." Demonshy knocked Rainbow onto her back, once more, and pinned her down. She bared her white fangs, to instill pure terror into Rainbow Dash. Her claw-wings sliced open Rainbow's stomach; Rainbow screamed loudly and went hoarse. Demonshy devoured her intestines, entrails, and other bits, blood gushing everywhere, Rainbow screaming in pain and agony. Demonshy then ripped open Rainbow's chest, shattering her ribs. Demonshy devoured almost everything, except for her still beating heart. "I'm sorry." said Demonshy, laughing sadistically. In one swipe, Demonshy tore out Rainbows heart, and ate it, whole... The next morning, Fluttershy awoke, back to her normal self. Then, she saw, that her hooves and wings were covered in blood. Finally she saw the terrible, gruesome sight, of Rainbow Dash's massacred body, lying there, and void of all organs. "No!" she yelled, running over to Rainbow's dead body, and then sobbed heavily. "No. No. No." she repeated it for a while, that's all she could say. Lazarus laughed, which seem to come from everywhere. "You, you, monster," Fluttershy yelled. "Oh, but I'm not the monster here, _you_ are," said Lazarus. Fluttershy gasped, and kept crying and sobbing, mourning the loss of her friend… "Goodbye, Rainbow Dash." said Fluttershy, closing Rainbow's eyes for the last time, forever.

END.


End file.
